Trouble Maker NOW
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Kyuhyun menyeringai penuh saat melihat Sungmin masuk kedalam ruang ganti dengan pakaiannya yang sedikit mengendur. "Kyu, tidak jangan sekarang."/"Ah, sayang sekali lagu itu ber-titlekan NOW, jadi aku ingin sekarang."/ KyuMin fic! Oneshoot! Yaoi! Let's read!


**Trouble Maker [NOW]**

**::**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**::**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**YAOI, MalexMale, Oneshoot, OOC, Gajeness**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang cukup melelahkan untuk hari ini. Segala aktifitasnya yang begitu padat dan jadwal yang seakan mencecik lehernya kadang membuat pria manis kesulitan untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya jadwal yang kadang begitu memuakan itu mengharuskannya kembali bernyanyi diatas panggung.

Ya, akan tetapi kali ini mereka tengah berdiri kembali di daratan yang cukup asing untuk mereka tapaki, London.

Pria manis itu mencebikkan bibirnya saat pakaian wanita yang kembali harus dipakainya saat cross-dressing itu terasa begitu kendur dibagian kirinya.

"Ish! Masa harus dibenarkan lagi?" ujarnya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Ditengah keriuhan yang terjadi di belakang panggung kini terlihat Kyuhyun yang tengah terduduk pada salah satu kursi setelah ia -kembali- dirias, dengan sebuah ponsel yang tengah ia genggam.

Seringai menyebalkan terulas pada lengkungan merah itu ketika retinanya menangkap sebuah 'pemandangan' yang menurutnya- sangat-sangat indah.

Pria tinggi itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya saat Lee Sungmin -obyek yang dipandangnya sedari tadi- telah masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan, yang Kyuhyun lihat adalah sebuah ruang ganti dengan sebelah tangannya yang memegang pakaian bagian dada kirinya yang hampir terlepas.

Dalam langkahnya yang cepat Kyuhyun sempat terlihat menjilat bibirnya yang kering dengan begitu pelan.

_**Srak **_

"Astaga-" Sungmin yang mendengar bunyi sibakan gorden segera membelalakan matanya dan bersiap untuk berteriak. Namun belum sempat jeritan itu terdengar sebuah tangan telah membungkam bibirnya.

"Mmffh~" Sungmin begitu mengutuk makhluk menyebalkan yang telah mengagetkan dan membungkam mulutnya ini.

Dengan tatapan ia buat sangar pria manis itu terus menggerutu meskipun samar karena terbungkam tangan Kyuhyun. Sedang sang pelaku kejahatan hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu kesal.

"Kkk, berhenti meracau _hyung._. mereka memang sedang sibuk diluar, tapi jika kau ribut seperti ini mereka akan mencurigai dan memergoki kita disini." Ujar Kyuhyun santai membuat Sungmin ingin sekali mematahkan leher pria yang lebih muda darinya ini.

"Lepmmhffass~"

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menjerit." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil meniup kecil telinga Sungmin. Sang empu hanya dapat mengangguk kecil dan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya telah dibuat merinding hanya dengan tiupan kecil itu.

"Mmfh, hhh.. ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau gila?!" Ujar Sungmin hampir berteriak saat Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari bibirnya.

"Sstt, kau tak ingin mereka mendengar kita bukan?" Kyuhyun semakin memajukan tubuhnya untuk menghimpit tubuh Sungmin tanpa melepas seringainya.

"Ma-mau apa kau?!" Tanya Sungmin resah saat Kyuhyun terus berusaha menghimpit tubuhnya pada tembok.

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan mesum disini Cho!" Kesal Sungmin sambil mencebikkan bibirnya saat melihat wajah tanpa dosa milik kekasihnya yang begitu menyebalkan ini.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutuan manis itu.

"Mesum? Memang kau fikir apa yang akan aku lakukan sayang?" Kyuhyun menuntun tangannya menuju pakaian _sexy_ ala HyunaMin yang tengah Sungmin kenakan, hingga Sungmin membelakakkan matanya kaget.

"Ya! kau mau apa?!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Apa? Memangnya aku mau apa?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan pakaian atas Sungmin yang semula kendur itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai saat melihat pakaian yang lebih pantas digunakan untuk pakaian dalam wanita.

"Kau masuk kesini karena ingin membenarkan ini bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum miringnya.

"I-iya, tapi.."

"Tapi? Kenapa kau jadi berfikiran mesum sayang?" Kini Kyuhyun semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya, wajahnya ia telusupkan pada ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Tapi kau selalu mesum!" Ujar Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat epidermis lehernya.

"Hen-tikan.. Kyu." Sungmin hampir saja melenguhkan suaranya saat Kyuhyun menghisap bagian itu dengan dalam.

Tubuh Sungmin memang tidak akan pernah bisa menolak sentuhan Kyuhyun, akan tetapi pikirannya masih dapat berjalan dengan rasional. Hey! Lima belas menit lagi ia harus sudah berdiri diatas panggung!

"K-kyuh.. lepas! Sebentar lagi aku harus _perform_!" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Pria tampan itu sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat waktu pada jam dinding yang tertempel diatasnya, dan setelah itu menyeringai.

'_Sepertinya cukup..'_ batin Kyuhyun jahil.

"_Hyung_..." gumam Kyuhyun sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sungmin.

"_N-nde_?"

"Kau sedang menjadi Hyuna bukan saat ini?"

"_N-nde_." Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya frustasi saat ia merasakan lidah Kyuhyun tengah meliuk dengan erotis pada permukaan dadanya.

"Apa kau tahu Hyuna dan Hyunseung telah merilis lagu baru mereka?" Kini Kyuhyun mulai memainkan tangan kirinya pada tali segaris yang menahan pakaian _sexy_ Sungmin.

"_Nde_." Imbuh Sungmin sambil menggigit kecil bibirnya. Pandangan matanya selalu melirik resah pada hentakan jarum jam diatasnya.

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja melihatnya melalui ponsel. Dan ternyata MV nya benar-benar membuatku gerah." Kali ini giliran tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang turun dan menyapa bongkahan kenyal milik Sungmin.

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan ahh.." Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya saat desahan itu tak mampu ia tahan. Sensasi mengejutkan ketika Kyuhyun meremas bokongnya.

"Hm.. aku hanya ingin bilang.. jangan hanya kau saat ini berperan menjadi Hyuna, lantas kau bisa menjadi _Trouble Maker_ untuk selangkanganku."

"Ahh! Kyuh!"

Dan Sungmin benar-benar di buat mendesah dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang menelusup masuk pada pakaian minim yang Sungmin kenakan, lalu memelintir satu kenikmatan disana.

"Ahnn.. tidak- sekarang kyuhyun..." Sungmin meremas pundak Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya, hingga sanggup membuat lututnya melemas.

"Ah, sayang sekali.. tapi lagu itu ber-_title_kan 'NOW' jadi aku ingin sekarang." Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk meremas bokong Sungmin beberapa kali, kemudian kembali mengangkatnya keatas untuk menyelipkan tangannya masuk dan menulusup pada _underwear_ Sungmin.

"Ahh.. Kyuhh~" Sungmin hanya dapat melenguh pasrah saat Kyuhyun memainkan jarinya pada belahan bokongnya.

"Kau selalu membuat masalah dengan selangkangan ku Min." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang semakin memberat.

Dengan gerakan lumayan cepat pria tampan itu segera membalikkan tubuh Sungmin agar menghadap dan menempel di tembok. Tangan kirinya bergegas menaikan pakaian atas Sungmin hingga dada putih itu terlihat.

"Ahh.. hen-ohhh~" Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun meremas dadanya dengan kasar.

Satu tangannya mencengkram kuat jari Kyuhyun yang tengah meremas dadanya. Bukan, bukan sebuah tanda penolakan, itu hanya pelampiasan akan nikmat yang Sungmin rasakan, dan ia tak tahu harus mencengkram apalagi selain tangan Kyuhyun.

Bahkan racauan itupun seolah menggambarkan dirinya yang tengah dilemma, satu sisi ia menginginkan semua ini, namun disisi lain logikanya mencegah, hey! Beberapa menit lagi ia harus tampil!

"Kyuhyun.. hh, akh!" Tubuh Sungmin sedikit tersentak saat satu jari Kyuhyun telah menjebol rektumnya. Menusuk dan mengorek lubangnya dengan brutal hingga ia terpaksa membungkam mulutnya untuk menghalau desahan.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. kyuh-ouh.." desah Sungmin terlepas, namun begitu ia kembali mengontrol suaranya yang terdengar semakin serak itu.

Tubuh Sungmin semakin melengkung saat kini sudah ada tiga jari Kyuhyun yang membombardir _hole_-nya. Tak jarang pula Sungmin memekik saat dengan gemasnya Kyuhyun mencubit ujung _nipple_-nya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab pada selangkanganku Min." Kalimat itu mengalun dengan begitu erotisnya, seolah melagu melewati gendang telinga Sungmin, dan menyulut gairah pria manis itu untuk semakin terbakar.

"Ahh.. masukan kyu." Wajah Sungmin sudah memerah, begitu erotis dengan saliva yang sedikit berceceran ketika mendesah. Sungmin menggeliat samar, semuanya seolah telah ia lupakan.

Tubuhnya membutuhkan lebih, bukan hanya tiga jari Kyuhyun. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang.. lebih besar, dan lebih keras.

"Masukan-"

'Sungmin-hyung _eoddiga_?'

Lantunan suara tenor yang mengalun memanggil namanya itu sontak membuat Sungmin kembali dari dunia kenikmatannya.

"Ry-ryeowookkie?"

Ia membalikkan wajahnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum manis memandangnya.

"K-kyu?" Tanya Sungmin heran saat Kyuhyun kembali membenarkan seluruh pakaiannya, demi apa! Sungmin sudah benar-benar tinggi saat ini.

"Wae? Kau harus _perform_ bukan? _Cha._." ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya. Pria itu tersenyum kemudian mengecup kecil bibir Sungmin bertingkah seolah ia tak melakukan apapun pada Sungmin.

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun kau mau mati heh?!" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan berang, benar-benar manusia satu ini, Sungmin sungguh ingin menghajar dan mempereteli bagian tubuh kekasihnya ini.

Sementara itu yang dipandang hanya terkekeh geli kemudian kembali memasang wajah sok polosnya.

"_Wae_?"

"Cih, mati saja kau! Kau melecehkan aku hingga aku naik dan sekarang kau menghentikkannya?!"

"Eoh? Bukankah kau harus _perform_?"

"Tapi.. aish!" Sungmin mengacak rambut panjang -wig- nya frustasi, ini semua karena si mesum Cho Kyuhyun ini! Bagaimana bisa ia berdiri diatas panggung dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang sudah _turn on_ seperti ini?

"Aish! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila Cho!" Lantang Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan nyalang. Lagi-lagi pria tampan itu hanya terkekeh ia mendekatkan wajanya pada ceruk leher Sungmin dan menjilat kecil bagian itu untuk sejenak.

"Aku menyesal tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang, tapi kau bisa menemui ku di _rest room_ saat kita selesai nanti." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil meniup telinga Sungmin.

"Gyah! Mati saja kau!" Teriak Sungmin sebelum berlalu dan keluar dari tempat itu. Kyuhyun tergelak dan memegangi perutnya yang sedikit kaku saat melihat reaksi Sungmin.

Pria tampan itu mengangkat ketiga jarinya yang semula ia gunakan untuk mengorek _hole _Sungmin kemudian menjilatnya dengan begitu sensual.

"Itu hukuman untukmu karena telah menolakku semalam sayang~" ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringainya, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan jarinya dan bergegas keluar dari tempat itu.

Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu terdiam dan memandang Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari tempat yang sama dengan Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin yang memerah serta seringai yang Kyuhyun ulas saat keluar dari tempat itu membuat mereka semua terpaksa harus memikirkan hal yang 'iya-iya'.

"_Mwo_?!" Tanya Kyuhyun garang pada orang-orang yang tengah memandangnya.

Seluruhnya tersentak dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pekerjaan masing-masing, walaupun tetap saja masih tersisip beberapa pertanyaan dikepala mereka.

"Ah, benar-benar menyenangkan.." kekeh Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, dan kembali ketempatnya yang semula.

.

.

.

_Sementara itu…._

"Awas kau Cho Kyuhyun.." gumam Sungmin dengan tatapan yang di penuhi dendam. Sejenak pria manis itu menyeringai ketika satu ide yang begitu menarik terlintas di kepalanya.

"Tunggu pembalasanku saying." Monolog Sungmin sebelum benar-benar berlalu darisana.

.

.

.

**Trouble Maker [NOW]**

**.**

**.**

_**Ending..**_

.

.

Jangan Tanya ini apa, saya juga tidak tahu, saya hanya menghabiskan waktu kurang dari 60 menit untuk membuat ini, jadi maaf kalau tidak memuaskan.

Jangan Tanya juga kenapa tidak ada NC, fanfic ini awanya ada NC hanya saja NC itu terhapus dan saya benar-benar kesal. Dan maaf juga kalau fanfic dengan judul terlihat maksa == tapi ini benar-benar hanya reflex saya.

Dan.. terima kasih telah membaca, silahkan review jika berkenan..

Sign,

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang,11132013)**


End file.
